The Lion's Beautiful Chocobo
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: After a bad divorce, Cloud and his little 2 year old boy Sora agree to live with Cloud's close Friend, Leon. Leon is very much in love with Cloud , but hides it. That is until he walks in Cloud doing something...very inappropriate. Smut Leon x Cloud Dub-conish


**I Love you...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! Just the pre-ordered FFXV game! I'm still so happy that I'm going to play an up to date FF game!**

Neo: Yes, I'm being irresponsible and not working on updating my other stories, especially the Griever x Fenrir one which I bet you all want a super smutty ass lemon to be in it. But I had this idea in my head to make a one shot dub-connish lemon.

Warning: Rape-ish lemon, mentions of m-preg, BLAME THE MAKO...Big bootied Cloud...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud still couldn't understand how or even why all of this had happened.

Cloud Strife had been married to his beautiful and loving wife, Aerith Gainsborough. They had been a very adorable couple that loved each other very dearly. They'd even had a child together. A beautiful baby boy named Sora. For three years they were seen as a happily married couple. But that wasn't the truth. It was Far, far from the real truth.

After Sora's birth, Aerith began mistreating Cloud emotionally, physically, and had even cheated on him in front of him. Cloud couldn't do anything, because he was too submissive to Aerith to apprehend her or stop her.

Long, sad story short, Cloud had divorced Aerith(With the help of best friend, Leon) and had gotten custody over Sora. However, he had lost the house and everything he owned. Aerith won all of it. All of his money, things, and even the house Cloud payed for himself.

Cloud was so close to having a mental breakdown that it was taking him all of his strength to not cry in front of his 2 year old son. Leon had then offered Cloud to stay at his place.

"W-what?!" Cloud said looking up to his taller friend, with his face showing shock. Leon had then did slight grin before he repeated his offer.

"I said You can live with me. Free of charge." The brunette offered. Leon really had a thing for Cloud. Screw it, he's in love with the cute blonde. He'd do anything for him.

6 months later...

"Night, Sora." Cloud said kissing the brunette on his forehead.

"Night, Dadda." Sora yawned before falling asleep.

Cloud sighed and left the room, closing the door silently as possible.

Cloud had this sudden urge that was becoming very annoying to him, and he really didn't understand why he loved it so much.

Cloud couldn't hold it in anymore and stripped his pants and boxers from his plump, round bubble butt. The spiky blonde put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for a bit.

As soon as he deemed his fingers lubricated, he put his first finger on his entrance and lightly pushed against the tight ring of muscle. The spiky haired male gasped as his finger slid in. It felt so good to do this. So fucking good!

Cloud moved his sole finger around inside of his very tight hole trying to get use to it. As soon as he felt accustomed to the first finger he then slip in another finger this time releasing a very low moan of pleasure as he did. Cloud felt like he was some freak for loving to play with his own ass, but right now who the hell cares.

The spiky haired blonde had placed his other hand around his rock hard cock and slowly moved his hand up and down as he thrust his two fingers deep inside of his hole. Soon the blonde was striking his own prostate and couldn't contain his loud moans of pleasure as he was reaching his climax. It felt so good, so good!

"Ah! AHHH! Ahhh! ohhh!" Cloud loudly moaned without a care as he prodded and poked at his prostate with his fingers, the pleasure was like an electric current soaring through his body.

"Well, well, well. Am I interrupting something." Cloud suddenly stopped his action as a familiar voice question him. Cloud blushed beet red as he turned around and saw that he had forgotten to close his door and now a shirtless Leon was leaning against the doorway.

"U-uh hi S-Squall! L-listen I can explain-AH!" Cloud was saying before he was pounced on by his seemingly angry friend. Leon literally was growling in his ear and it scared the spiky blonde male greatly.

"You know what, Cloud?" Leon had said in low voice. Before Cloud could respond he felt Leon get off of him and a pair of hands grabbed at his hips and his lower back was lifted slightly.

"Huh? LeoAHHH!" Cloud was about to ask what Leon was doing when suddenly he felt something very wet penetrate his entrance. Did Leon just put his tongue in his ass?!

Before he could process what was going on he heard a moan escape his own mouth as he felt the wet muscle licking around deep inside and it felt so good...but no! He shouldn't like this! Not at all! So what if he liked to finger himself sometimes, that doesn't mean he liked other men. Cloud soon tried to fight back, but Leon was making sure that his 'Friend' was staying still as he rimmed him deeply.

Leon was mad that Cloud was sating himself like "That" and saying he was not into other men. All this time he was holding back his feelings and it was really hard. Now he can't. That was the last straw. Cloud was going to be **his**.

"Ah! Leon! Ah! Ahh! Stop please!" Cloud moaned as Leon mercilessly rimmed his hole more and more.

"Why would I do that? You taste so good." The brunette said as he stopped and grabbed his own pants and started to pull them off. After the long, pleasurable rimming session, Cloud was pulled on his friend's lap. The spiky blonde was then kissed hard and passionately.

Cloud felt something massive and hard sandwiching between his ass and it felt so good, although he won't admit.

Leon's tongue beat his in an instant and was marking Cloud's mouth making sure the blonde knows what he tastes like. The brunette also ran his hand firmly, yet gently up and down Cloud's back and ass. Leon parted from the kiss and looked down at the cute spiky blonde, who couldn't stop his blushing or biting his lip to stop any sounds from escaping his mouth.

"Cloud, I love you." Leon simply says before he pushes Cloud down onto the bed. Cloud immediately struggles, kicking his legs trying to fight back against the bigger male. Leon couldn't help but smirk at how cute Cloud looked right now.

The spiky blonde was lithe, had very effeminate build for a man, but he was a SOLDIER so he could handle himself if it came to combat with weapons. He was however vulnerable to hand to hand combat. Those angry blue eyes that seemed to glow was so beautiful. And so hot!

The blonde was blushing as he saw the huge equipment Leon sported between his legs. Cloud was glaring at the brunette, who positioned himself with the spiky blonde's entrance all while wrapping the blonde's slim legs around his waist.

"Slow or all in at once?" Cloud was caught off guard by that question.

"Huh?"

"I mean do you want take it slow or take everything at once." Leon was panting in anticipation. Cloud gave up and just decided to enjoy this.

"All at once." Cloud said as his face went beet red and he nearly choke on air as Leon rammed every inch of his cock inside of him. The spiky blonde moaned as the brunette mercilessly moved around and-

"AAAAHH!" Cloud screamed in pleasure as his prostate was rammed into hard and fast. Leon was really going hard on him, but fuck did it feel so good! He didn't care if he was moaning out loud anymore!

"Fuck me! Impregnate me! Make me yours! AHH LEON!" Cloud moaned loud and clearly encouraging Leon to fuck him harder than ever. The brunette smirked before complying to his cute spiky haired lovers request.

After about 30 minutes of pounding into him, Leon felt himself reaching his climax.

"Cloud, can't you get pregnant?" Leon asked as he erratically continued thrusting. Cloud was a drooling mess from the pleasure overloading his senses.

"Uh huh! I don't care! Make me yours! Please! I won't be able live without your huge, powerful cock! Please make yours indefinitely!" Cloud was practically crying tears of pleasure as Leon pounded him even harder after that statement. The brunette immediately kissed his blonde angel lovingly. He then grabbed the spiky blonde's weeping erection and pumped him in time with his thrust.

"Ah! Ah! AHHHHH! I'm cumming!" Cloud screamed as he sprayed and coated the brunette's chest with white. Leon felt Cloud's ass squeeze him hard and groaned as he did one last thrust before cumming deep inside Cloud. Cloud wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist tightly as he felt himself being filled with Leon's essence.

"You know, you'll have to explain to Sora why you'll need to be called 'Momma' now, right?" Leon smirked as he asked Cloud only to notice that the blonde was far from awake. Leon didn't know if Cloud loved him or not, but maybe they can make this work. The brunette nuzzled up against the spiky blonde in the bed.

After all, he'd never ever betray Cloud.

Neo: Well, that was smut if I haven't read any hehehe! Oh! Also, important announcement for my next fic! This will really surprise you!

Cloud: Which is that you are finally making fic where I'm seme!

Neo: Kind of? It's character based off you, who is replacing you, and is as strong as you, Cloud. But it's not you and luckily for Leon, he doesn't deal with having Sephiroth issues which cause him to rape him whenever he loses...

Cloud: Wha!?

Neo: Nothing, just one of the seme Cloud stories I read...Geez, the only thing that I'll agree in a Seme Cloud Story is that Leon is Cloud's Light...*Goes on tangent again*

Neox: Please read and review this story...Goodbye!


End file.
